


Back In Black

by starksparker



Series: Hamartia [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Far from home, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark is alive, Whump, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: After things go awry in Peter’s talk with “Nick Fury”, he goes missing and needs Happy’s help. What Peter doesn’t know is that Shiloh's been with Happy, already searching for him.





	Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

> This contains FFH spoilers so if you haven't seen FFH and/or you don't want to be spoiled, don't read. This isn't actually "important" to the series so you don't have to read. This is simply an exert that took place during Far From Home.

The high pitched squeal muffled by enormous engines rumble through Shiloh's ears as she watches the jet land in an open space of land, just where Happy said he'd be. She called, hours ago about not being able to reach Peter. It didn't take much to get him to agree to come help but it did take a lot of begging and pleading to get him not to tell Tony and bring Tony with. This was something she needed to do with the help of Happy, not her dad.

"Hey, what happened?" Happy asks, exiting the jet as Shiloh approaches.

"I'll explain on the way." Shiloh sighs with the shake of her head, her hand gripping her backpack strap over her shoulder.

Happy leads her onto the plane and the two of them take seats in the cockpit of the plane. Shiloh immediately starts working on the screens, trying to find a way to find Peter. According to the tracking device with his phone, he's in Germany but Shiloh's already tried calling Fury and he hasn't answered, naturally. And she doesn't have access to the stealth suit, she only has access to Stark tech which begs the question, where the hell is Peter?

"Um, building, building, building," Shiloh mutters to herself, looking at the screen.

And she knows they would have to be in a building somewhere but Germany is filled with buildings. Fury wouldn't have just a random building, it would be an official building or it would some secret one. Something which really doesn't help the situation because there are hundreds of official buildings and if it's a secret building, well she can forget that. But there has to be some way to track Peter.

"Shiloh," Happy calls. "What happened?"

Shiloh sigh, barely peeling her eyes away from the screen. "This guy we thought was a good guy is a bad guy and he's been tricking everyone. Peter went to Germany last night--"

"Peter went to Germany?!" Happy's eyes go wide and his face reddens a little.

"Yeah, that's where Fury said him and Mysterio were going so Peter went to go tell Fury that Mysterio has been lying the whole time and he's actually the one with the elementals. And they aren't even real. They're all holograms." Shiloh explains, her arms going out and gesturing with her hands with wide eyes.

Happy blinks at her a few times before nodding. "Right, and now Peter isn't answering your calls?"

"Yeah, he always answers me. I gotta find him, Happy. I got a bad feeling with this dude. Like, if he can create illusions........" Shiloh freezes, looking to Happy and then her voice goes quiet, mouse-like. "Oh, I forgot I major detail....."

"Oh, no." Happy sighs, his voice contorting into something of dread.

"Remember the glasses my dad gave him? Yeah......" Shiloh pauses again, her face distressed and dreading telling Happy. "He gave them to Mysterio."

The glasses were kind of like a thank you to Peter and a sign that Tony really trusted him. The war is basically the end for Tony and he knows his own kid doesn't want that mantle of following the Iron Man legacy but he knows Peter can, he can do it in his own way of being Spider-Man. That's what the glasses are for and somewhere along the line, everything from the war and Mysterio and Peter wanting a break for five minutes, lead to thinking he wasn't ready and Tony knew that, this was a test. But, it wasn't and now the glasses are in the wrong hands.

"He what?!" Happy yells.

"He can explain that---OH!" Shiloh's eyes widen as she cuts herself off, immediately jumping back to the computer screen. "If Mysterio has those glasses, that means I can track where he's been and where he is now. And if he's an illusionist, maybe he pulled something over with Fury and Maria. So, we're going to Germany and we're gonna....." Shiloh looks at a map, all dotted with specific locations of where the glasses have been, narrowing them down to last twenty-four hours. "Find the Spider."

"Put in the coordinates." Happy says, voice exasperated but ready to try and help.

Shiloh puts in the coordinates and the two of them are off, trying to find Peter in yet another country. Truthfully, it's a long shot but Shiloh has to try something. If it were her, Peter would be out trying to find her, too. That's what friends do. They try and find each other when they think something's wrong. And to Shiloh, something has to be wrong.

The two of them communicate through their AIs and Peter always has his earpiece in so while Shiloh hasn't been able to get a call through, she also hasn't been able to get through to KAREN, even through MARTY, her own AI. That's a red flag in and of itself.

* * *

Happy and Shiloh get to Germany and the first location they were set to check was a warehouse. Luckily, Happy was able to land the jet there and the two could walk and try to locate Peter. The place looked like an utter mess but warehouses sometimes look like messes and this is a big warehouse. It's a few stories up and a few hundred yards long. It would take them hours to search the whole warehouse and it's that moment Shiloh feels slightly defeated.

But, when Happy calls her name, a phone to his ear, her heart stops. "We gotta go." Happy says, pointing at the plane.

"What happened?" Shiloh asks once they've taken their seats.

"Peter's in the Netherlands."

"What?" Shiloh almost yells.

"He needs help, he doesn't know you're with. He called from an unknown number." Happy explains, this time him being the calm one while Shiloh is halfway between anxious and annoyed that she's been worried all of this time when he must be okay.

Shiloh taps her fingers and bounces her leg the entire flight to the Netherlands, waiting impatiently to see that Peter really is okay. He's okay and somehow, he just ended up in another country. Maybe, he told Fury and that lead them to hunt down Mysterio...not in Germany. Because that's the only logical explanation to Peter ending up here.

But, Shiloh's hopes of Peter being okay soon vanished when Happy landed the jet in a field and they got a look at Peter. Blood and dirt decorated his face as he limped heavily, weight relying on his left leg and his hand held his ribs with every step.

And the sight of Shiloh and Happy exiting the jet should have brought Peter some type of relief, some type of feeling of safety but it didn't. He saw them and the first thing he thought of was Mysterio. He thought about Mysterio showing him the grave site of Uncle Ben, making him a zombie coming out of the ground and telling him that Ben would be alive had Peter been better, good enough. He remembers being tackled by himself and thrown around in a snowglobe. Everything flooded over him and his breathing quickened while his voice shook.

"Stay there!" He calls out and the fragile but stern state of his voice stops Happy and Shiloh right in their tracks. "Tell me something so I know you're real."

Shiloh stares at Peter with a broken heart and she knows that Mysterio did something to his head for him to ask that. She isn't sure what but his illusions are so real, she can only imagine and her heart is breaking for him. **_What the hell did this guy to her Peter?_**

"What?" Happy asks.

"Please," Peter pleads, trying to keep himself balanced on one leg. "Prove to me you're real. Tell me something only you guys would know."

Happy and Shiloh look to each other, both knowing things they don't want either of them to know but don't have much choice right now. Happy has only a very vague description of the events, a better description Shiloh is leaving for Peter to explain since he's the one experiencing it. So, she goes first.

"You sneak into my room at the tower on weekends by crawling on the ceiling. You always bring a bag of gummy worms and all we do is watch a movie or do homework." Shiloh says and she can see Peter's face soften as he looks to her.

**_She's real. She's real. Real. Real. Real. Real._ **

"When we were in Germany, you bought an x rated film and charged it to the room. You said--"

"Aaahhh!" Peter yells as Shiloh stares between Happy and Peter, brows furrowed and her mouth grimacing. "You're real!"

Shiloh and Happy look to each other before looking back to Peter as he starts limping to both of them only for them to immediately jump into action and move to him to help. But, Peter doesn't let them help. Instead, he immediately wraps his arms around Shiloh as she reaches him. And she can't breathe.

His arms wrap around her and his biceps flex, squeezing her and his super strength is plenty enough to crush her and he really is. And this is something that hasn't happened in years, he's usually so careful but not right now. Whatever Mysterio did to him, fucked him up somewhere and she can't breathe but she doesn't have the heart to even budge. She just hugs him as best as she can and Peter just finds comfort in her for a few seconds.

He can hear her heartbeat. Mysterio couldn't mimic that. Not like his. Her shampoo, her perfume, laundry detergent. Everything is exactly the same, even the way his arms wrap around her.

 ** _REAL_**.

He breathes and he can feel himself coming down and he's so relieved it's her. Shiloh found him. And she is so real and he's definitely squeezing too hard. Peter shakes his head, pulling away and his cheeks are tinted red under the dirt and blood. His eyes are glassy but Shiloh can't think of anything to say before he moves to Happy and goes to hug Happy and it's the same thing only he's much more aware of his super strength this time.

 ** _Happy. He feels like Happy._** **_REAL_**.

"You guys are real." Peter sighs in relief against Happy as Happy hugs Peter back, looking down to him.

"You have to tell me what happened." Happy says and his voice is just laced in every form of concern and worry imaginable.

Peter detaches from Happy and looks to Shiloh who's quick to go up to his side. Peter leans on her while Happy takes Peter's other arm and him and Shiloh help Peter into the jet, trying to get him to not put weight onto his right side. With slow steps, they get him inside and bring him to the back of the seating, resting him in a seat without a back and Happy goes to the front for a first aid kit while Shiloh looks Peter over.

"What the hell happened, Pete?" Shiloh asks, Peter lifting his shirt to show her a cut and a horrendously purple and black bruise decorating his ribcage, likely from a broken rib.

"You, uh, you don't wanna know." Peter sighs, avoiding eye contact with her.

"That's why I'm asking." Shiloh urges as she moves behind him, looking at a cut on his back, just below his neck.

Peter shakes his head, groaning with the movement and he has to talk, it's a lot. He feels like he's let everyone down right now and he's hurt. He needed to call for help and clearly, he'd already worried Shiloh in order for her to be here. And what about MJ and Ned? They're probably worried, too and now Peter has to tell Shiloh that Mysterio is going after all of them, including her because of him. The exhaustion and self-hatred he feels towards himself is slowly bringing him closer to a mental breakdown.

"First aid." Happy appears again with a box of supplies and Shiloh swaps seats with him.

"You get that one and I'll get the one on his face." Shiloh says, moving to sit in front of Peter.

Happy and Shiloh both get disinfectant and start cleaning up Peter's wounds, him flinching away from the both of them at first with the sting but soon just letting them clean. And silence falls between the three for a few minutes, Shiloh and Happy wanting to ask what happened but expecting Peter to start talking. And Peter doesn't want to talk so he's just sitting there and wincing, wanting it to be over.

"So," Happy starts once he grabs a needle and a piece of thread for stitches. "What happened?"

Peter sighs. "Um..." His eyes lock with Shiloh's as she pauses, wanting to know just as bad as Happy. "This guy named Quentin Beck, Mysterio, he, uh, he does illusions. I gave him the glasses Mr. Stark gave me and now he's, he's going to kill Shiloh, MJ, and Ned. He tricked me. He-he-he," Peter sucks in a breath. "He just....he made me see things and I thought he was Fury...I-I...I screwed up."

Happy pauses to look at Shiloh over his shoulder, Shiloh's eyes only glancing to Happy before going back to the cut on Peter's face. "What did he make you see, Peter?" Happy asks.

"Ow." Peter flinches forward as Happy starts stitching the wound. "I...." Peter looks to Shiloh and she pauses again.

"What'd you see?" She asks, her voice rougher and a little more demanding than Happy's.

"He, um, made me see Uncle Ben's grave...and him." Peter looks to Shiloh, eyes sad and misty. "I saw...uh, myself....and, uh, you." Peter nods softly before flinching forward again with a hiss. "You, uh, you fell without armor....um," Peter swallows the lump in his throat. "Y-you died." Peter scoffs. "Um, glass mirrors, there was a snowglobe." Peter looks away, brows furrowing as he's trying to remember everything. "Ow!" He hisses again, moving forward and bumping foreheads with Shiloh. "Happy!"

"I thought you had super strength." Happy says, holding the needle in hand.

"It still hurts." Peter says, his voice a little broken.

"Just relax." Happy says, his brows slightly raising with authority.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Peter snaps, voice sharp and stricken with venom before he stands up. "I screwed up!" Peter yells back at Happy and Shiloh. "Mysterio used me for those glasses Mr. Stark trusted me with and now he's going to kill all of my friends and a lot of other people are in danger and it's all because of me! I let Mr. Stark down and I don't know what to do!"

Happy and Shiloh look at Peter, the two sitting back and it's not like Peter to just have an outburst. It takes a lot for Peter to finally snap and now he has. It's the guilt eating away at his stomach, the guilt of putting so many people in danger and letting Tony down. The guilt of being fooled by an illusionist and letting it affect him the way it did. He's standing here and he's questioning if he's going to get past this and how because he needs to save his friends but he had to ask Happy and Shiloh if they were real.

Peter and Shiloh spend so much time together that he knows her better than anyone. He knows her better than he knows himself and yet, he still needed to make sure she was real. The look of heartbreak and anxiety across her face should have been enough because that's the look she always gives him whenever he's done something stupid and he's gotten hurt. And he should have known it was her because even through the beating of his own heart, he could hear hers above everything but he just wasn't sure. He couldn't be sure, not after what Mysterio showed him. So, how the hell is he supposed to take down Mysterio if he needs _Shiloh_ to prove she's real?

And Shiloh just wants to do something to make it go away. She saw the elementals and they looked real so what Mysterio showed him, that's gonna mess him up for a long time. And this isn't his fault. He'll think it is but it's not, none of this could ever be Peter's fault. All he tries to do is the right thing and that's what matters.

"Sorry, I just, I dunno what to do." Peter's voice is defeated as he plops down in a seat, tears in his eyes.

"You get up." Shiloh says as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "You get up."

Peter looks to her with broken and defeated eyes. "I-I can't just get up, it's not that easy."

"Look," Happy starts. "You didn't let Tony down. You did what you thought was right and you messed up but Tony has, too." Happy glances between the teens. "I've known Tony a long time and Tony second guesses everything he does but the one thing he never second-guessed was picking you." Happy says with a calm voice, eyes glued to Peter. "No one can live up to Tony, not even Tony, not Shiloh, you can't expect to live up to him. You're not him. You're you."

"You're Spider-Man, not Iron Man. He gave you those glasses because he knew you would carry the _legacy_ of Iron Man. Saving people, willing to sacrifice yourself. Doing what he was willing to do against Thanos. He knows you can do it, _as you_. _Not_ Iron Man." Shiloh speaks up.

Ever since Tony decided he needed to let the legacy move on, he needed to settle down. Maybe chip in with local things but that's it. After everything that happened, it was time to start putting Iron Man to rest. And because of that, everyone assumes Spider-Man will be Iron Man but Spider-Man isn't Iron Man. He's Spider-Man. He's his own hero.

"You're all alone, your friends are in danger, what are you gonna do about it?" Happy asks.

Peter feels this rush of relief through his bones, not completely relieved but enough to feel a spark of determination. He needs to save his friends. He needs to get those glasses back from Mysterio so he can defeat Mysterio. This is Peter's villain. This is Peter's screw up.He has to make it right and he's going to. _He's Spider-Man._

"C-can you finish stitching up my cut?" Peter asks, looking to Shiloh. "I, uh, I gotta take down Mysterio." Peter huffs, Shiloh and Happy smiling in response.

"Cm'ere, Spider-Boy." Shiloh pats the seat in front of her and Peter moves back over to her.

"I'll leave you two for a minute." Happy says, excusing himself to the front of the plane.

Shiloh takes out a needle and thread for the cut on his face and she gets to stitching it up, trying to be quick but efficient having done this plenty of times to herself and to Peter.

"What happened?" Shiloh asks. "Like, to you." Shiloh specifies with the flick her brows.

"Um," Peter's brows furrow. "I got hit by a train."

Shiloh freezes as her mouth drops and all she can do is stare at him. This kid has had a few thousand-pound trailer dropped on him, thrown across an airport, crushed by a building, crashed a plane on a beach, died, came back to life, and now he's been hit by a train. **_Can he ever catch a break? Why's it always him?_**

It just breaks her heart to have to know he got hit by a train and without him telling her, she can assume it's Mysterio's doing. Peter has spider sense so he should have detected the train coming. After hearing what Mysterio made him see, she understands being distracted and everything, but it's just hearing that he was hit by a train knocks her into another type of reality.

"A train?" Shiloh asks, going back to stitching his face.

"Yeah, uh, he made me think he was Fury and he kept backing me up and....I dunno, just, I got hit." Peter says quietly. "It hurt." Peter sends her a soft smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

He knows she worries. She always worries even if she doesn't act like it sometimes. And he's fine. He's bruised and a bit cut up but he's fine. His healing factor is already healing him and within a few days, the broken rib will be fully healed. He's really okay, even if getting hit by a train sounds traumatic. It's the stuff Mysterio made him see that'll haunt him. He'll get over the train.

Shiloh huffs but matches the smile. "I'm sure it did." She says, almost mocking him. "That's what you get for wearing the stealth suit instead of the iron spider suit."

Peter laughs, his eyes crinkling at the edges while his nose scrunches up. His laugh is always so pretty, even in moments like these where maybe the mood is a little too heavy. Where everything a little too heavy and the world feels like it's moving too fast. His laugh is always pretty and light and happy, soft and bubbly. And the look of happiness he has while he laughs is just the most beautiful sights Shiloh has ever seen. **_Peter happy, that's a good look._**

"I'm okay," Peter says once he's calmed his laughter. "Promise."

"Good, I'd be pretty pissed if I left this trip to find your ass only for you to be anything but okay." Shiloh jokes, finishing up the stitch.

Peter watches her carefully and something he's always wondered is how she always manages to find him. When he defeated Vulture, she called him while he was watching from the Cyclone and she asked him about the view. Sometimes, he'll be out on patrol and she'll just know where he is without invading his privacy and looking at the tracker or using the AIs. And now, she was out looking for him, across multiple countries, just looking for him and Peter can't figure out how she does it.

"C-can I ask you something?" Peter asks.

"Hm?" Shiloh hums, putting the first aid things back in the box.

"How do you always find me?" Peter's eyes squint with curiosity and Shiloh looks to him with a wide grin.

"I dunno." Shiloh huffs. "I think I just know you. I know where you would go and where you wouldn't."

Peter looks down for a second and sure, maybe that's it but she's never wrong. She doesn't have powers or anything but she always knows where he is when she needs him or when he needs her. Peter pays attention but Shiloh goes above and beyond, apparently. But why?

"But, uh, but there has to be a reason, right?" Peter asks, chewing his lip.

"Pete, I could find you anywhere. No matter what and I'd follow you into the dark to find you. Always." Shiloh gives him a shy smile, eyes soft as she looks him over.

It's true that she would follow him anywhere, even right into the dark. She could find him in any circumstance because she knows him. She knows him better than anyone on the planet and she knows what he would do and what he wouldn't do. So, figuring out where he would go in certain situations is easy. And yeah, there will be times where she's wrong because she's just her. Locating people just on pure instinct isn't easy. She's just gotten lucky.

Peter matches her smile and he doesn't have an idea what he would do without her. He rests his forehead against hers, sucking in a breath and she just means a lot to him. When he's down, she's there. Always picking him up. She knows what to say to him to get him to feel better, when to use tough love and when to just listen. She understands him like nobody else and that's why, upon many other reasons, he cares so much for her. And he understands her the same way and that's why they're them. It's why Peter can find her anywhere and why he'd follow her into the dark, too. That's what makes them them, it's what makes them work.

"Uh," Happy clears his throat, the teens pulling away immediately. "Sorry to interrupt." Happy says, clearly unamused. "But, if we're going, we gotta go now."

"I need a suit." Peter says, standing up and Happy gains a wide smile.

"Suit?" Happy presses a button and the back panel of the plane opens, revealing tech and a place for Peter to create his own suit. "You take care of the suit. I'll take care of the music." Happy says before Back In Black starts playing.

"Oh, I love Led Zepplin!" Peter says, voice drenched in excitement, a nice contrast to the broken tone he had prior.

Shiloh closes her eyes and squeezes the bridge of her nose, Happy sighing to himself while Peter smirks and looks to the tech in front of him, asking for the information on Spider-Man. Peter smiles to himself as he starts designing his suit, meanwhile, Shiloh watches on, proud of him while Happy gets them to London.


End file.
